Secret Trait
by ChichiGuitarist123
Summary: Corey tells you all about his secret trait and Laney somehow found out. How did she find out? What's Corey secret trait? What will Laney do after she finds out about it? Find out by reading this awesome story (I think it's awesome, but i don't know about you) :-D I'm sure we all know that i don't own Grojband. This is officially my second story!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Trait

**Hi! I'm new in this fanfiction writing stuff so wish me luck! Some of you have read my first fanfiction called Sleepwalking and Sleeptalking. I've been so busy, and this story popped into my mind while I was away. Get ready for a whole lot of romance! **

**We all know the disclaimer, I don't own Grojband. Me and CoreyxLaneyForever own the plot.**

Corey's POV

Me and the band ended our jam session. Kin and Kon ran out looking really excited. They're mom called them right after I strummed the last chord signaling that the song ended. She told them they have to go now because their Aunt came by to visit, and they really like her. Their Aunt Mercy was like a teen in a 20 year old's body! She loves our music, watching movies and hanging out with us! The best thing is, that Trina will do ANYTHING to get some girl time with her. She's so awesome that she tamed Trina!

So it was just me and Lanes, alone, without anyone to disturb us…Focus! "Core?" Lanes called. "Yeah Lanes?" I said. "Why are you still standing where you were when Kin and Kon left?" I looked around "I have no idea?" I sat down on the grojcouch next to Lanes. "Lets do something fun!" she said, she looks so cute when shes excited. "I bet I won't laugh if you tickle me!" she said. "Oh Really?" I said. I pounced on her and pinned her to the floor and tickled her. She started giggling and after a few minutes laughing. "C-core! Stop!" She said. Something drawed me closer to her face.

I stopped myself and looked deep into her beautiful green eyes. I felt a light blush creep onto my face as we pulled away. "Core, are you okay?" she asked with her eyes showing how concerned she was. "Nothing…" I said. "I just need some rest." I looked away blushing in embarrassment, but mostly in love. "I could stay if you want?" said Laney. "No, no. Please um.." I said as I pushed her out and quickly shut the garage door. I looked out the window to see Lanes sadly walking to her house. "I'm sorry…" I whispered.

Laney's POV

Why would he do that? He almost shared a romantic moment and then he…I don't know. I'm getting to the bottom of this. I walked sadly to Core's window. Of course I was faking. I used the ladder to get to his bedroom window. Apparently, I got there before him. I took a look around his room. It's been a while since I've been in here. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue book with a picture of Core's guitar. "I guess that's hi Journal." I was thinking out loud. "I can't read it though. What kind of friend would I be?" I said out loud. I heard footsteps and I quickly dashed under his bed. He sat on the bed. I then heard the whole Riffen household sigh. But it wasn't that I'm so tired sigh, it was the I'm in love sigh. Who could Core possibly like? I bet it's not me…

Corey's POV

I can't believe it, I really am falling for Lanes. It was just a normal day like any other…Well normal for me that is. I was off to go play with my rocking friends and see my Lanes-Oh man, Corey don't start thinking like that! Huh okay so as I was saying, I was off to see my rocking friends in my band called Grojband. We started our band a couple of years ago, and we've been rocking out for Peacevill ever since. But…stuff have been changing ever since then. What I used to think was just me having a little crush on my friend Lanes, was actually me falling in love with her… Me and Lanes had been best friends since we met in kindergarten a long time ago.

FLASHBACK!

Laney was sitting on a bench alone writing in her Journal. A tear dropped from her cheek onto the page as she wrote how she felt. I saw her and walked up to her. "What's wrong?" he asked as she quickly shut her Journal. "Nu-nuthing…" she said and looked away. "I'm just sad because I don't have any friends." She whispered. I sat next to her. "Why not? You're pretty." I said. Laney started blushing "I geuss you're the only one who sees it…" Said Laney as her blush grew. "I'm Corey, but you can call me Core." "I'm Laney, but you can call me….um…" Stuttered Laney "Can I call you Lanes?" asked Corey. "Yeah, sure. I-I L-like your name.." said Laney. I started blushing. "Can we be friends?" I asked. "the best of friends!" She said happily. "Tag! You're it!" yelled Laney as she started running away from him. "Hey!" I yelled happily. They played tag until they had to go home. "Bye Core!" Laney said, then she kissed me on the cheek. I started blushing. I hugged her, it just felt right. "Bye" I whispered. I let go and we both went home.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I love you so much Lanes…" I whispered.

Laney's POV

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! I can't believe that all this time he liked me! I just have to tell him! But first, let's have a little fun.

**OOOOOoooooh! What's Laney gonna do? Will Corey tell her in person? Find out next time! Please R&amp;R! And don't forget to give 50% of the credit to CoreyxLaneyForever and check out CoreyxLaneyForever's stories!**


	2. Laney turns up the blushing

**Hi, Since some people already really like the story I'm making another one! Anyway, I don't own Grojband, Me and CoreyxLaneyForever own the plot.**

Laney's POV

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! I can't believe that all this time he liked me! I just have to tell him! But first, let's have a little fun. I heard his footsteps going to the garage. I got up from under the bed blushing like crazy and quickly ran down the ladder no matter how dangerous I knew it was. I ran to his door and ran the bell. I quickly told Kin my plan and he said he'd follow along.

Core obviously answered it. "Hi Lanes, back so soon." He said. "I came to hang out with the cutest best friend!" I said. I saw his cheeks go a bit red. "That is, if you're free…" I whispered. "S-Sure!" he said. I walked in and put my phone against a book so kin could see everything. I put him on video chat. "So, did you have fun tickling me?" I asked as I sat on the grojcouch. "Um uh, I uh…" Corey said, stuttering as he sat on the other end. "Core, there's something you're not telling me…" I said. I scooted closer to him, sat on my knees and put my hand on his cheek. I felt them burning up. It was so warm, I felt myself blush a bit. "You know you can tell us anything right?" I asked while moving my face really close to his, if I moved any closer We would kiss! "Yea- wait, who's we?" he asked.

"Dude! Tell us already! The suspense is KILLING me!" Kin yelled jokingly. "Where are you Kin?" I asked, leaving my hand on his cheek but looking around. I felt it burn up even more. "Calm down Core!" I said. I pulled my hand away and picked my phone. "How did you find me?" Kin asked. "You're nowhere to be seen and we all know you're not good at hiding." I said smugly. "Yeah, Lanes is right." Looks like Core calmed down already. It's time to kick it up a notch!

"So, I had the greatest Idea… Let's have a grojover!" I yelled. "A grojover?" Kin asked. "Yeah, sleepover in the garage?" I said. "Cool, wicked mash up Laney!" Kin said. "I learnt from the best…" I said, pointing and hinting that it's from Core. He started blushing again. Yes! I'm on a roll! "Me and Kon will be there in a minute, and Laney; nalp eht tuoba wonk lliw eh" said Kin and he winked at me. "What the what?" Corey yelled. "What did he say?" said Core. "It's something he says now." I said. I hate lying to him but I can't tell him. I'm pretty sure you're wondering what he said. nalp eht tuoba wonk lliw eh means: he will know about the plan. Read each word backwards (eh-he). Things are getting spicy in here haha! The twins burst in here. "Here in one minute!" They both yelled. "Time to play Just Dance 2014!" said Kon. "Wow, really! I love Kinect games."

"I'm gonna dance with Lanes first, just to see who's better." Said Core. "Okay, fine with us….Lover boy!" said Kon. Core started blushing again. We danced to I Had the time of my life (I think that's what it's called). Since it's a love song, Kin and Kon were setting up a mood. Well, at least that's what they call it. Kin was lighting up candles and Kon started switching of the lights. I'm pretty sure we both started blushing like crazy.

I looked at the last move and saw that I had to run and jump on him and then he'd have to catch me. "What! I have to jump onto you like some kind of swan!?" I yelled. "Lanes, it's alright. I'll catch you." He said blushing even more. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, you're as light as a feather!" He said, that made me blush. I stood with my side facing the Kinect and took a few steps back. Core stood with his side facing the Kinect. I ran up to him and he caught me! Wow! He actually caught me! But then we fell. "Core, you said you were gonna catch me!" I said. "I did, look where my arms are…" he said, blushing softly. "okay, and it's time I give you a break from blushing." I said jokingly as I got off him and helped him up. As soon as he grabbed my hand, he started blushing…again! Haha…

After that I battled Kin, then Kon, then an actual battle with Core because the first one wasn't really a battle. I think the battles were so cool that the fire turned off and the lights switched on, because nobody turned the lights on. We ended up passing out on the floor, but It was so fun. Oh I know tomorrow is going to be much better though. Time for some overtime flirting!

**Wow! That's a first. Laney's gonna flirt. But how? By clothes, Cuteness or Flattering him? Finf out next time!**


	3. Cute Little Laney

**Hi everyone! If you haven't noticed, I'm making a new chapter every day. Sorry about yesterday's short chapter I just didn't have enough time. I don't own Grojband, the Newmans, Nick Mallory, Trina or Mina who are now in this episode. On with the chapter!**

Laney's POV

After that I battled Kin, then Kon, then an actual battle with Core because the first one wasn't really a battle. I think the battles were so cool that the fire turned off and the lights switched on, because nobody turned the lights on. We ended up passing out on the floor, but it was so fun. Oh I know tomorrow is going to be much better though. Time for some overtime flirting!

Corey's POV

I'm pretty sure we passed out because of the awesomeness of this grojover but…something's missing. We haven't played a gig yet! Well it's time to change that. I got up and found Kin lying on the floor with his mouth open, Kon lying near the Kinect sucking his thumb and my cute little Lanes is sleeping on the couch. Wait- I called her my cute little Lanes! This is getting out of control. Anyway, I got up and out of the garage to get us a gig. Hopefully Trina won't destroy it and she'll make lyrics. Besides, that's all she's good for right now.

Trina's POV

I woke up from my super cute dream of Nick and me dancing at Prom. I got up and put my cute outfit and junk then heard my phone bleater and stuff. Grabbed my phone and gasped. "Mina! Sudden appearance!" I yelled. Mina burst into the wall. "Nick Mallory just bleated that he's totes throwing a pool party! I'll go in my super cute swim suit and pretend to drown so he saves me and we take a ride to smooch city!" I said happily. Nick Mallory loves saving people, and he'll save me a kiss… "But, what if you do drown while he's in the bathroom?" She asked. I groaned. "Mina, I'll obviously 'drown' when he's in the pool or something. DUH!" I said dully. I held up to swimsuits. One was pink and had purple flowers all over it that say 'totes cute' and stuff, and another one was purple and had '2 cute 4 u' written in pink and junk. "Now, which one must I wear today?" I asked Mina. "It better be the one I'm thinking of!" I yelled. She squirmed and said "Umm… the '2 cute 4 u' one?" "Great work Mina." I said as I walked to the bathroom.

Mina's POV

I smiled. I did a good job, I just wish that she'd be more gentle. Umm…Okay. I like Nick Mallory but, If I told Trina she would yell at me and not be my bff anymore! I miss Katrina… "So, how do I look?" Trina asked as she posed. "Um, you look…beautiful!" I said nervously. "Awe, thanks Minski." She said. "I know I've been harsh on you and junk so…I'm gonna help you choose what to wear. "Yaaay! Thanks Trina!" I yelled in happiness.

Corey's POV

I looked around Barney ice cream. "Where is he…?" I said out loud. I spotted him near a wall which he was leaning on. "Hey Nick!" I said as I ran up to him. "I heard you're throwing a pool party today. Would you like Grojband to make a splash and perform for you guys?" I asked coolly. "Sure, Nick Mallory digs it. But Corey Riffin and his band must swim and have fun before performing, It's the rules." Nick said. "Okay, thanks!" I yelled as I rushed to my garage. After a few minutes, I made it and found them still asleep.

I picked up a mega-phone that was lying on the floor. "Wake UUUUUUUUUUUUP!" I yelled, it was so loud my ears started ring. I heard Lanes, Kin and Kon yell: "I'M AWAAAKE!" Lanes got up and ran to the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water, took off my beanie and poured it on my head. "Lanes!" I yelled. "I did this for to things. One; you woke us up with a MEGA-PHONE! Two; your hair look really cute when it's wet…" She said. I felt her hand go through my hair and make its way to my cheek. I looked deep into her eyes and blushed. She smiled at me and lightly blushed. "I think it's just really soft." Said Kin as I felt two hands go through my hair. "Guys, leave my hair." I said jokingly as I pulled away laughing. I pulled my beanie back onto my head.

"The reason I woke all of you up is because…I got us a gig!" I yelled happily. Kin and Kon fist pumped the air and started jumping up and down yelling: "We got a gig! We got a gig!" Lanes ran up to me and hugged me. "Core, this is great! It's been so long!" she said. "But…We don't have lyrics!" Lanes said as she pulled away from me and frowned. "Lanes, It's Nick Mallory's pool party so Trina has got to be there!" I said. As if on cue, Trina and Mina showed up in bikini's (**by the way, Mina is wearing a light blue bikini that say 'swimming lover' written on it in purple**).

"Me and Mina are totes going to Hunky Nick Mallory's pool party, you and umm…Grojband can come if you guys don't mess it up and junk." She said as she got in her car. "What's up with Trina, she's being…nice…and remembered my bands actual name?" I asked Mina. "I don't know right, she even helped pick out my swim suit. Maybe today is our lucky day." She said, and then walked away. I looked around to see Kon loading Trina's boot with his drums and Kin's keyboard and Lanes packing her bass and mu guitar in their cases. It was a silent drive to the party.

We got out and looked around. "Woooooow!" said the twins. "I'm impressed. Nick sure knows how to throw a party…" Lanes said. Kin and Kon ran out of the changing room wearing their swimming trunks. Kin and Kon both wore white one's that said Grojband in black. "I'm gonna go change." Lanes said. I started blushing because I started wondering what she'd look like in a bikini. She came out wearing a red bikini that said Rock ON in black. "Wow…Hi Lanes…" I said as she came up to me. I was sooo love struck. "Hey Core!" she said as she got up in my face. "Aren't you gonna change?" She asked. "Ye-yeah, I-I am…" I said as I walked to the changing room. "You'll find me near the HUGE slide with Kin and Kon!

I heard her yell. When I like someone, I will end up falling deeply in love with them. Laney makes me feel like I need to hug her every time she looks at me, and I will blush just by her touching me. I'm sure you've found out my secret trait... I'm a hopeless romantic. When people like me like someone, they end up changing. They start blushing and sighing dreamily just by thinking about that person and start saying things like my Lanes. Like Trina does when she says "my Nick." Lanes makes my heart beat as fast as a rabbits does whenever I'm close to her. She's perfect... I then sighed dreamily as I quickly changed into my red trunks that said Sick Tricky Lick and a Pick Flick in black. I ran to the huge slide and saw Kin and Kon slide down.

Laney's POV

"Ready to go together Core?" I asked him. "As ready as I'll ever be!" He said happily. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in with me. "Wooooo!" I yelled. "This is Epic!" Core yelled. We ended up in the pool with a huge splash. I looked around under the water, found Corey and quickly hugged him. When we swam up together I found him blushing. Score! I rubbed my hand through his hair and saw his blush deepen. I knew that reminded him of what I said in the garage. It's true, he looks really cute.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Said a voice me and Core new all too well. "Carrie!" we yelled. "Look, Carrie, Laney and Corey. This isn't the time all the place so why don't we just get along?" said Larry. "Yeah, he's right. Besides, they seem to be hitting it of over there." Said Carrie as she pointed to two spots. We all looked at the edge of the pool and saw Kin and Kim looking in each other's eyes. Then we looked at the stage and saw Kon and Konnie, they were talking and then their hands accidentally touched. They both started blushing. "I guess…" I said. "Yeah. But after this we go back to being enemies!" said Core. Him and Carrie shook hands and they left to get ice-cream.

I felt that something's missing. My hair pin! "Core! My hair pin is gone! It must have fallen off when we splashed into the pool!" I yelled. "Lanes, don't worry!" he said, as he came up from g water. I didn't even notice that he went underneath the water! "I've got it…" he said as he clipped it onto my hair that was once in my face. "Thank you so much Core!" I yelled. I kissed his cheek the same way I did in Kindergarten. I swam away, leaving him to blush his head off. I smirked. I'll tell him after the performance.

Corey's POV

She kissed me….She kissed me. It was a kiss on the cheek but she kissed me. You see, only hopeless romantic people freak out over a little kiss on the cheek…I sighed dreamily and went to tell the band to start setting up for the performance. I tried to focus on making Trina go diary, but the kiss reminded me so much of kindergarten that my heart kept making my mind unfocused… There's Trina! Time to give her a one way ticket to diary town! What is Lanes kisses me on the cheek again after the performance! UGH! Corey, stop thinking this way and focus!

**That's it for now. I might enter a journal entry at the last chapter. Bye! Don't forget to give 50% of the credit to CoreyxLaneyForever!**


	4. Who's there?

**Hi! I've seen so many people sending me PM's asking 'what's the hold up!?' Sorry about that. And I've been very busy; I hope you haven't forgotten about it. Anyway … On with the chapter!**

Corey's POV

I tried to focus on making Trina go diary, but the kiss reminded me so much of kindergarten that my heart kept making my mind so confused … There's Trina! Time to give her a one way ticket to diary town! What is Lanes kisses me again after the performance!? Or maybe she'll… UGH! Corey, stop thinking this way and focus!

I saw Mina and Trina walking towards the washroom. Perfect…

Mina's POV

Trina and I were walking to the washroom. "Now Minski, my plan will work out great, but I'm gonna use the washroom…" says Trina. "I'll be waiting Trina!" I call out to her.

As soon as she is out of site, somebody short with red hair pushes me into the water. I can't breathe! "Sorry Mina…" I hear somebody say faintly. After a few seconds, everything goes black.

Nick's POV

Nick looks around and sees somebody drowning in the pool. "Don't worry! Nick will get you outta there!" Nick quickly swims towards the female in distress, grabbing her waist and swimming to 'shore'.

Nick notices that he needs to do mouth to mouth. Nick Mallory pushes away this girls hair and sees that it is… Mina Beff! Nick's crush! A blush creeps on Nick's cheeks as Nick Mallory begins mouth to mouth.

Mina starts coughing and looks up at Nick, Mina's eyes sparkling with beauty… "Y-You saved me…" Mina says slowly.

Mina's POV

Oh my gosh, he saved me! "Nick Mallory is glad to see Mina's pretty eyes again…" Nick says. "You think my eyes are pretty?" I ask him. "No, Nick thinks YOU are beautiful." Nick says, as arms snake around my waist while pulling me up.

I sigh dreamily as I wrap my arms around his neck. We stare into each others eyes. I feel a blush creep onto my face. And not like when we went on a 'double date' with Trina and Gary, It was on my cheeks…

"Nick loves you." He says, with a blush and a cute smile crawling on his face. "I love you too Nick…" I say as we lean in for a kiss. Our lips met for the first time, I could hear our heart beating in harmony… I sigh happily in between the kiss.

Corey's POV

Wow, was not expecting that to happen…She got to kiss the guy of her dreams who apparently has a crush on her too. "Wow, way to go Mina!" I heard Lanes yell while clapping. Even the girls who were flirting and making goo-goo eyes at him were clapping. I heard someone gasp and I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. I smirk, it's Trina.

Trina's POV

Gasp! What is Nick doing with Mina! And why is everyone happy for them! "That's my kiss…" I muttered. I was heartbroken. For once I thought someone would like me. I felt hot steamy tears welling up in my eyes. I stepped back when all those freaky eyes (Besides Nick's and Mina's, they were staring at each other…) were all on me. I ran into a corner and sat there, crying my broken heart out! Suddenly, I heard footsteps and someone calling my name.

"Trina? You there, wanna talk?" the voice asked. It sounded so familiar, like I've heard it before and junk…

**Sorry that the chapter isn't long, and since it's short I'll be posting another one shortly. R&amp;R**


	5. Discontinued :(

**Hey guys and girls…it's been a while huh…WHO AM I KINDING IT'S BEEN FOREVER!**

**You have no idea how upset I am right now! I made a bunch of chapters for this story and for You ask We answer, ready to post, but then the computer that those were saved on shut down completely!**

**It doesn't work anymore! Like at all! Wow I'm using so many exclamation marks… I desperately tried to rewrite them but it wasn't the same and it seemed to rushed. So I guess…I'm going to have to discontinue it. After a while I'll write more Grojband stories to make up for this. I'm so sorry, I just want my stories to flow properly and not seem like I'm rushing through it** _(I hate reading stories that are rushed because it makes the author seem like they're trying too hard to catch people's interests by putting a lot of intense or interesting scenes at once.)_

**It was really fun writing these stories, but this isn't the end! I will be making more Grojband stories! I refuse to leave you all hanging like this because I know what it's like when a story you really enjoy reading ends abruptly. I'll be writing soon, but please pm me if you have a story idea. See youuu**

**~Chichi**


End file.
